Stumbling
by HazelFromBehind
Summary: Hermione Granger raised her chin and stood her ground during The Final Battle, but when a curse hits her TimeTurner, she is sent stumbling into the past. She has to find a way to return, but what happens when she doesn't want to? Marauder's Era. SBHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** ; I own nothing.

**Author's Note** ; Wow. :)

For the first time ever, I'm actually gonna post a story. It's been a while since I wrote anything. And well... here it is. I've never written a time-travel fic before though. But, I'm happy I did. Well, I wrote one one, but this one is much better. I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Hate it or love it, I don't really care. I just wanted to post this up. I know this has been done before and probably used ( I hope not, tho ) but nevertheless, it's different. ( again, I hope ) Anyways, umm... well... enjoy? ;)

Oh, and I'm not really good with spells and fighting. And I don't really write stories with much spells in it other than the occasional 'lumos', 'obliviate', 'crucio', and 'avada kadavra'. If that is even how you spell it. x)

OH. And I'm a really bad speller.

--------------------------------------**  
**

**Present Time.**

"Hermione! Watch out!"

Hermione Jane Granger ducked quickly, just a flash of bright green light zoomed past her. Hermione groaned. Her muscles were aching and Hermione put effort to lift herself of the mud. '_Great!_' Hermione thought sarcastically. '_More mud. And blood. And grime. And sweat. How fun!_'

Once Hermione's feet were planted securely on the ground. She took the time to survey her surroundings.

Hogwarts was in ruins. Chunks of the school lay everywhere. The younger students were already flooed home, only fifth year and beyond were fighting. Most were gone. The Order wasn't doing so well either.

The Dark was winning.

The Light was outnumbered.

Hermione spotted her old Professor Remus Lupin fighting two death eaters a once, who were possibly Rodolphus and Rabastan Lastrange. Nymphadora Tonks was also dueling a Death Eater not far from Lupin. Ron Weasley was fighting what she knew was the silhouette of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione spotted Ginny Weasley on the floor near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest hugging a body, sobbing. Hermione's eyes widened and she held back tears, when she noticed it was Molly Wesley, Ginny's mother. She saw Fred and George were dueling side-by-side sending curse and jinxes left and right. Severus Snape was dueling Antonin Dolohov, who looked angry at losing. Hermione saw Avery, Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr. on the floor, either out cold or dead. Hermione stepped over bodies everywhere.

Hermione stopped and gasped. Neville Longbottem was on the floor. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying as she smoothed down his hair and stood up straight. Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. She saw Luna Lovegood not far from where Neville lay. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kinglsey Shacklebolt in a heated duel with none other then Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's clenched her teeth in anger.

Lucius Malfoy had murdered her parents.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked stealthy over.

The air smelled of blood. Destruction was everywhere. She could hear people screaming and yelling all around her.

Hermione was surprised she was still living. She could barely walk.

Hermione saw so many flashes of green, blue, purple, and red, she couldn't even tell who was sending them. But, it didn't really matter. It was either kill or be killed. Hermione heard a thud, stopped walking, Lucius forgotten, and snapped her head to the direction of the sound. Nymphadora Tonks fell to the ground, her hair red, out of anger. There was another flash of light and Hermione screamed.

Lupin had turned his back on his duel to run to Tonks.

"Lupin! Stop! NO!" Hermione screamed. It was two late. A flash of green, and Lupin fell next to Tonks.

Seething in anger, Hermione clenched her wand and pointed it straight at Rondolphus. "_AVADA KADAVRA_!"

The intense emerald green light soared from Hermione's wand and hit Rondolphus in the chest. 

"Oh. My. Merlin. I killed someone!" Hermione murmured as Rondolphus fell to the ground gracefully. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her tears burned her cuts.

Hermione had dropped her wand. Hermione saw a flash of green and looked up. The Killing Curse was coming right at her. Rabastan Lestrange stood before Hermione grinning. Hermione closed her eyes. This is it. This is the end.

"Oomph." Hermione gasped. She was on the grass again. The wind was knocked right out of her. Ron lay on top of her, lifeless. "Ron!"

Ron saved her life. Ron, her best friend, had died for her.

Ron didn't respond. His eyes were lifeless. "Oh Ron!" Hermione sobbed. "Ron!"

There was another flash of green coming at her again. '_Ron did not just save my life so I could be killed right after!_' she scolded herself, and jumped away just in time.

"_AVADA KADAVA_!" Hermione screamed again, channeling all her energy and concentration into the curse. Hermione stumbled back from the force of the curse coming out of her wand. '_You have to mean them.' _she thought as she wondered if it worked. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Hermione looked up to see Rabastan blasted off his feet and slamming into the wall of Hogwarts.

Hermione glanced up and widened her eyes as Kingsley Shacklebolt fell to the ground, the intense green light hitting his chest. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him, his hair messed up and his body covered in blood, laughing.

"_Confringo_!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Lucius. Hermione was panting from using all her energy. Her leg was broken and her musles ached. There were cuts on her arms, and a huge one on her chest. Her shirt was dirty with blood, dirt, and sweat. And the pain from her early Crucio's lingered.

Lucius turned around, confused and ducked just in time. Lucius noticed it was Hermione and sneered.

"_Diffindo_!" Lucius yelled back. Hermione's eyes widened as she moved out of the way. She fell to the ground. The spell hit her arm and she screamed.

The pain was scary. And Hermione was sure she was going to faint, but she couldn't. She had to kill Lucius before he killed her. Hermione lay helpless on the muddy grass as Lucius grinned down at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and wimpered.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip, but refused to scream. The pain on her already aching muscles was killing her. Just when Hermione thought she was going to die from pain and exaustion --

"_Expelliarmus_!" someone yelled. Lucius's wand flew out of his hand and onto Harry's. Harry quickly sent a stunning spell and Lucis and fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to Hermione, ignoring the rest of the fights.

Hermione wimpered and tried to sit up, the pain still lingered.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "You're here…."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione sobbed harder. "Oh Harry. Ron's…" Hermione was cut off by someone screaming. She reconized it as Ginny's.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled. Harry quickly ran over to Ginny who was on the floor, covered in blood. Hermione crawled around the floor looking for her wand.

Hermione shakingly got to her feet. She had to continue. She had to fight. Hermione clutched her wand tighter and took deep breaths.

"Mudblood." Hermione slowly turned around and glared at a Death Eater she reconized as Yaxley.

"Death Eater." Hermione spat back, raising her wand. She was weak and she knew Yaxley knew it too, but she had to fight. "_Sectumsempra_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Diffindo_!" Hermione panted.

"_Protego_! _Relashio_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"_Protego_!" Hermione was weak. She didn't know how long she could keep blocking.

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Protego_!" Hermione yelled again.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Yaxley yelled, as an intense bright green light flew from his wand torward Hermione.

Hermione was too weak to move out of the way.

'_Hey. At least I get to see Ron. And Ginny. And my parents. And Lupin. And Sirius. And Neville. And Luna. And Tonks. And Dumbledore. And Mrs. Wesley. And Charlie. And Bill. And Fluer. And Cedric. Again._' Hermione grinned at that thought and closed her eyes.

The green hit her chest and Hermione screamed. It hurt! '_The Killing Curse isn't supossed to hurt!_' Hermione's mind screamed.

Hermione glanced down at her chest and saw blood and glass. '_Glass_?'

Her time-turner.

The curse hit her Time Turner.

Her chest hurt. She figured that the glass and sand from her time turner was coming into her cuts. She looked up and saw the bodys on the floor, blood, Hogwarts, and Yaxley dissapearing from her view. Everything was spinning. Hermione was so dizzy. She closed her eyes. And finally after a long time, Hermione fell. She fell onto soft grass. Still dizzy, Hermione closed her eyes, and prayed that the pain and the dizziness would stop. Hermione could smell the fresh air and feel the warm sun beating down on her. Hermione inhaled thanking Merlin she could breath fresh air instead of the dust of Hogwarts.

"BLOODLY HELL!" Hermione heard someone yell.

"Help…" Hermione muttered before falling into blackness.

---------------------------

Review:(


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note ; Viola. Another chapter. I just couldn't wait to put this up. Anyways, read and review :)

Disclaimer ; I kinda used some lines of Lily's from the fifth book. That's it. I own nothing except for the exception of some stuff.

--------------------------------------------------

**October 19, 1977. **

"Oy! Padfoot!" James Charles Potter, a tall skinny boy with the mess jet black hair, called out to one of his best friends, Sirius Orion Black.

"What is it Prongs?" was Sirius's annoyed response.

"You'll never believe what I did to the greasy git Snape!" James exclaimed happily. He bounded over to Sirius, who was sitting under a willow tree by the lake, Peter Pettigrew and Remus John Lupin in tow.

Remus was shaking his head at his friends.

"Will you two ever learn?" he asked before sitting down next to Sirius and opening a book, before stuffing his nose into it.

"Nope!" James retorted, beaming like a mad man. "He got what he deserved!"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"JAMES POTTER!" came a shrill voice from behind. All four boys whipped their heads around in the direction. "You arrogant bullying toerag!"

"Lily!" James exclaimed. James quickly stood up and ruffled his hair, blushing. "What brings you here?"

"You, Potter! You put Severus in the hospital wing! Your Head Boy, James! Think about your duties! What would the first years think? Your supossed to be setting an example! You don't go around hexing innocent people. Especially Severus!" Lily scolded at James. Peter and Sirius cowered in fear.

"And you two!" Lily continued her rant, pointing her finger in the direction of Sirius and Peter. "You two are no better! Especially you Sirius! Always pulling pranks, jinxing and hexing the Slytherins, annoying the teachers. When will you ever learn?"

"But Evans!" Sirius and James complained at the same time.

Lily continued, as if she never heard anything. "And you!" Lily yelled again, pointing her finger at Remus. "Remus! You are a Prefect! You should know better then these two."

"Lily." Remus dropped his book and quickly stood up. "I didn't know anything about it. And I'm sure whatev -- "

"I don't care! You should have stopped them! I can't believe you four." Lily interrupted.

"Snape deserved it, Lily!" James said to Lily, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"What did he do, Potter?" Lily hissed at James, dangerously. She glared at James. "Walk by you?"

"Yes!" James yelled. "Yes he did!"

Lily was fuming.

"You make me SICK!" Lily screamed, before stomping off and back into the castle.

The four boys watched walk away.

"Way to go, James. So, What did you do to Snape?" Sirius asked, cheerfully, as if Lily never came or said anything.

James sighed and sat down next to Remus.

"Hey, Look!" Peter nudged Remus, pointing at a figure in the grass a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius exclaimed, as the four boys quickly got up and ran over to where the figure layed, bloody, on the grass.

"Help…" They heard her mutter before she fainted.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing!" Remus yelled, searching his wand, in his pocket. "Wormtail, go get Dumbledore."

Remus quickly levitated the girl and started to run toward the hospital wing.

"MADAME POMFREY! MADAME POMFREY!" bellowed Sirius, panting from running so fast with Remus and James to the Hospital Wing.

"What is it?" Came an annoyed voice of Madame Pomfrey. "I swear Sirius Black, if you have another accident I'll… Oh my God! Quickly! Quickly, Put her on the bed, Mr. Lupin."

Madame Pomfrey quickly grabbed vials of potions of various colors out of her cabinants and bustled over.

"Oh dear, Oh dear." Madame Pomfrey muttered. "Move out of the way."

The boys quickly stepped back and let Madame Pomfrey do her job.

"Did you boys have anything to do with this?" She asked darkly, as she quickly started to heal the girls cuts on her cheeks.

"No we didn't! We found her by the lake." Remus answered.

"What happened to her?" James asked, as Madame Pomfrey poured Skele-Grow down the girls throat to mend her broken leg.

Madame Pomfrey was about to answer when Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew barged in.

"Poppy. I have been informed there was a seriously injured young woman found on the school grounds." Albus said calmy as he greeted Poppy.

"Yes. Look at her, Albus. What do you think happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she stuffed more potions down Hermione's throat.

"I have no idea. Her arrival was unexpected…" Albus casted a look at the Marauder's before looking at Hermione, who was still unconcious. "Will she live, Poppy?"

"Yes, Albus. But…" Poppy casted a look at the four boys. "Someone has used Unforgivables on her."

Albus nodded. "Inform me when she awakens."

"Of course." Poppy nodded before, pouring another vial of potions down the girl's throat.

"Oh dear!" Poppy said as she look at the bloody scar on Hermione's chest. "You boys should be in class." Madame Pomfrey glared before shutting the curtians around Hermione and her.

Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius were reluctant to leave.

"What do you think happened?" Sirius asked, as they headed to Potions.

"That was terrible. And bloody." James added.

Remus nodded as they entered the dungeons.

-----------------------------------------

"Ow…" Hermione muttered as her eyelids fluttered open. Her body felt like it was being flattened, her chest was killing her, and her head ached. The sunlight coming from the windows wasn't really helping either.

Hermione tried sitting up, but moaned in pain. Hermione looked around and blinked a few times. Where was she?

'_The Hospital Wing. But…. How? That's not possible. Hogwarts was in ruins. What happened? Merlin's beard! My Time-Turner! Oh My God. I'm in the past!_'

Hermione blinked and looked around again. How far was she?

'_The battle!_' Hermione thought abruptly. '_I could warn Headmistress McGonagall_!'

Hermione quickly sat up and placed her feet on the floor. Hermione looked down, she was wearing a hospital gown. But it didn't matter. She had to warn Professor McGonagall. Hermione limbs and muscles were protesting as she stood up.

Before Hermione could take another step, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Where do you think your going?" She snapped. "You shouldn't be moving. Here, this will ease the pain in your head." Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a blue colored potion. "And, this will help those nasty scars on your chest and arm." She handed Hermione another potion, only this time, it was pink.

"You sit here. I'll call the Headmaster. Don't you set one foot out of this Wing." Madame Pomfrey said as she headed to the door. "Lie down and rest. I'll be right back, dear."

Hermione sighed as she flopped back on the bed.

"Wait! Head_master_?" Hermione screeched. 'I went back a _year_?'

"Yes." Came a calm voice Hermione reconized instantly as Professor Dumbledore. "That is I."

Hermione snapped her head to the door was and yelp. "Professor!" Hermione yelled, before leaping up from her bed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, as tears started forming in her eyes. Hermione walked slowly over to Professor Dumbledore, taking in his long beard, crooked nose, half-moon specktacles, and twinkling blue eyes. "Is it really you?"

Professor Dumbledore blinked, and looked at Hermione expectantly with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh Professor!" Hermione sobbed as she hugged him.

If Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't show it. Instead, He patted Hermione's back.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just… I… Hi." Hermione hastily wiped her eyes, and gave Dumbledore a wattery smile.

"It's quite all right. But, before we begin, may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore's eyes gave another twinkle as he peered down at Hermione through his half-moon specktacles.

"W-what? Professor! It's me!" Hermione said. She was shocked. "You don't remember me?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her again. "I'm sorry. But, I don't think I've ever met you."

"W-wh-what?" Hermione asked, as she looked at Dumbledore. '_Did I got back more then 2 years?_'

"Professer…." Hermione was almost afraid to ask. "What year is it?"

"Why.. It's 1977, of course!" Dumbledore declared, happily.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes buldging out. "Did you-you? Did you just say 1977?"

Dumbledore blinked, his eyes still twinkling as he watched her, amused. 'Why, yes. Is it not supossed to be?"

Hermione stared at him. "Professor. You have to believe me! I'm from the future. The year 1997. I know it's absurd, but you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Oh Professer, It's terrible. It was the Final Battle and we were losing. And Yaxley aimed The Killing Curse at me, but instead it hit my time-turner and now I'm here. Professer, you must help me. I need to know how to get back!" Hermione said in one breath. She quickly inhaled.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. "Final Battle?" he asked.

"Yes. It was horrible, Professer. The Dark Side was winning. The Order was losing." Hermione said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"The Order Of The Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked as he cojunred up two chairs, one for Hermione and one for him.

"Yes." Hermione said breathlessly. "You do believe me, don't you? Professor?"

"Of course…." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Oh! Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore nodded, wistfully. "Now, Tell me about this Final Battle."

"Well…. It was just.. well, It was unexpected. I was in the Head Common room and all of a sudden, there was this loud 'Boom." It turns out that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts. And seeing as I was Head Girl, I and Draco Malfoy, who was Head Boy, quickly rallied up the students to the Great Hall, while the teachers tried to put up more wards into the castle. Anyways, We sent all the young ones home, while the older ones stayed to help fight. Well, We, as in Ron, Me, and Harry of course, ran off with the others to help fight. By the time we got there, most of the teachers were down." Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"We had already alerted the Order. But, by the time they came, almost all the staff was gone. The first to fall from the Order was Hagrid, then Moody, next was Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour was after, then Charlie Wesley, soon Molly and Arther Wesley. Those were just the ones I saw. Then Nymphadora Tonks was next, then Remus Lupin, Ron Wesley," Hermione took a deep shuddering breath before contiuning. "Kingsley Shaklebolt, Ginny Wesley. I thought for sure I was going to be next, but, well…. The Killing Curse hit my time turner. And I was sent back here."

Hermione finished and looked back up at Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"Pofressor. Have you heard of a Prophocy by a woman named Sybill Trelawny?"

"No. I have not. Will I?" Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"Yes. In Hog's Head. Soon, I believe. Anyways, This Prophocy is really important because it's…well… it's a Prophocy. Anyways, It goes something like this. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" Hermione recited from her memory. "Anyways, It's Harry. The Harry I was talking about. Harry Potter, Professor."

"He will have the power to defeat The Dark Lord?" Professor asked, peering at Hermione through his spectacles.

"Yes. Voldemort marks him as an equal. And Professor, when you hear this Prophecy, I advise you to put up silencing charms around the pub." Hermione added, sheepishly.

"I see. Now, please continue."

So Hermione continued. She told him about how Snape was listening at the door. She told him how he reported it to his Master. How Dumbledore put Neville and Harry and their parents in hiding. Letting them chose secret keepers. How they chose Sirius. How Sirius switched to Peter, without telling any one. How Peter betrayed them and sold them to the Dark Lord. How the Dark Lord killed James, but told Lily to move. How she didn't, which made the curse rebound off of Harry. She told him how Sirius was accused of killing James & Lily, 13 muggles, and Peter. How Sirius was innocent, but still spent 12 years in Azkaban. She told him about Harry's hard life with the Dursley's, She told him Voldemort came back their 1st year. She told him of their second year with the baskilisk. She told him about third year, when Sirius want to kill Peter. She told him how he _really_ came back in their 4th year, using Harry's blood, and how nobody believed him. She told him about the Department of Mysteries, the Veil, The Prophecy, how Dumbledore didn't tell Harry soon enough, and the connection. She told him about Draco Malfoy and how Professor Dumbledore died. She told him about how Malfoy finally decided to come to the light. She told him about the Horcruxes and how Harry and him went to destroy it. How the ring destroyed Dumbledore's hand. How Harry, Ron, and her wanted to continue and managed to destroy all of the others. How Snape showed his true loyalties, with Dumbledore. She told him about The Final Battle, and everything else.

Dumbledore listened and listened till Hermione was done.

When she was finallly done, he spoke. "Ms. Granger. I can see you have been through a lot. And now that you have told me everything, I'm not sure I could change anything at all. For you see, I cannot throw time off course, because Ms. Granger, if I change one thing… I could change something else. Thus, ruining the time balance. But, we shall see. Now, about you little problem. Will you be all right if you stayed a little, here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. But Professor, Will I be able to get back?" she asked, worriedly.

"That we shall see. I may need to look into it a little. Time-Turners are not really used so much here, in this time, for they are rare. Now, about you sleeping quarters. How about a resorting? Tonight at the Great Hall. We shall have a feast!" Dumbledore grinned, as he stood up.

"Now, where did you say you were from?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled wildly as he looked at her expectantly.

"I just told… Oh! Err… I'm from Durmstrang. My name is…." Hermione trailed off before a Bulgarian name popped into her head. "Victoria Krum." Hermione sighed. It wasn't that she and Viktor were still dating, she just liked the name.

"Exellent, Exellent. Now, Madame Pomfrey suggests you wait awhile before bathing see as your cuts need time to heal. Well then, must be off. I just got a package of Lemon Drops. There quite tasty. Tata now."

Hermione or Victoria watched as Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing. She grinned. '_Well, at least some things are still the same_' Hermione thought as she listened to Dumbledore hum softly as he walked away. Hermione stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. She was going to take a nice long, much needed bath and then get ready for the feast.

-----------------------------------------

Oh, and thanks so much, **Transgenic-girl **and **The-Girl-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live** for the reviews for the first chapter. I've never been more happier. Oh, and this is a Hermione goes to the Marauder's Era fic. ;

LOL. Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note ; Sorry for the super late update. I actually wrote this chapter… over like twice. Anyways, I'm sorry. Really. I've been really busy... and I haven't had a lot of readers on this story so I thought I'd wait a bit while I started another. FireWhiskey. Check it out, if you can please?**

**Oh & Thank you…**

**Googlibear.**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**

**My sanity**

**Hippieplumygirl**

**T****ransgenic-girl**

**Lioness Queen**

**and Explosivesaremyfriend**

… **for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! I really do hope you guys continue to read. :)**

**Thanks so much. Anyways, On with the story!  
******

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the bathtub, dried herself with the soft fluffy towel Madame Pomfrey had left for her, and pulled on a plain Hogwarts uniform. Hermione had told Dumbledore her size, but as she pulled it on, it was way too baggy. The war was hard on Hermione, who was too busy finding out things about Horcruxes, reading about spells, hexes, and jinx, to eat. Hermione pulled it off and transfigured it into a smaller size. There, that was better.

Still, as Hermione straightened her collar, she couldn't help but miss her red and gold tie. Dumbledore had said it was would seem weird for a new student to pick a House. So, he had suggested a Feast.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Her curly brown hair looked wavy and limp, as Hermione ran her hand through it. Hermione fingered her scars. There was one on her cheek. Hermione could tell by the way it was red that the potion Madame Pomfrey gave her earlier was working. There was also a really faint one across her eyebrow. Hermione frowned at it. Hermione traced the outline of the faint scar mark she knew by heart, given to her by Antonin Dolohov, in her Fifth year, under her uniform, then the new ones. There was one nasty one on her arm that Hermione could still feel. Then traced another on the right side of her stomach. She hated scars. Hermione dropped her arm and help pain shoot threw her.

Bloody, Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione continued to stare at her reflection. Her chocolate brown eyes looked lifeless and dull. They didn't have the familiar sparkle Hermione used to have all the time. Hermione figured that was what happens when you've seen death. _And caused it_. A voice whispered from somewhere echoing in the bathroom. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Hermione's hand went up to her neck and brushed a chain, it was a locket. It was the locket that Harry gave her last year for Christmas. She had loved it, and never parted with it. Inside, on one side was a picture of Ginny, Ron, and Harry, moving of course, and on the other side, was a picture of Remus and Sirius. Hermione clutched the necklace, feeling a knot in her stomach.

Mental note to self, _never_ let The Marauder's get a hold of her locket.

The Marauders.

Then suddenly, thoughts hit Hermione, a million miles a second. What if she didn't make it into Gryffindor? What if Sirius and Remus hate her in this time? What if she lost control and strangled Peter? What if she accidentaly called James Harry? What if _everyone_ hated her? Wouldn't this change the future dracsticly? Why didn't Remus and Sirius recognize her in her 3rd year? Why didn't they say anything? Maybe they forgot? And oh Merlin, What if she was sorted into _Slytherin_?

Hermione groaned, as she massaged her temples. Hermione sighed, turning to look out the window in the small bathroom. It over looked the Great Lake and the sun was just setting, casting a orange glow. She caught brief glances of the Giant Squid's tenticles as if enjoyed it's last swim before winter. Hermione smiled, feeling more than content as she took in the calm scenery. If Hermione squinted she could just make out the beech tree, that she, Harry, and Ron would sit under to do homework on Sundays, actually Hermione did homework, Harry and Ron would talk about Quittich.

Those were the days when the world wasn't on her, Ron, and Harry's shoulders. Harry's the most. Those days were simple, before Horcruxes. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the glass.

"I miss you guys." Hermione whispered against the glass. The window fogged up from her breath.

Why couldn't life be simple? Everything had happened so fast that Hermione could never actually stop and inhale, '_Take the time to smell the coffee and roses_.' her father would say. Hermione realized she took everything for granted. She was always getting into petty fights with Ron and Harry over nothing, when they could have been spending time just relaxing, while they had the chance. Hermione closed her eyes, willling her tears to stop. Just _stop_.

But things never _just_ stop when you wanted them to.

There was a knock outside. Hermione pulled away from the window and faced the door. It was Madame Pomfrey. She was holding a potion.

"Here you go, dear." She said, in a motherly way. "This will heal the last of your scars." She handed Hermione a pink potion. Hermione eyed it closely, before noticing it was just a healing potion, she tilted her would head back, and drunk to the very last drop. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. _Bubble-gum._

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said, graciously. "For everything."

Madame Pomfrey blushed. "Think nothing of it, deary."

'_She must not get thanked often_.' Hermione mused.

"How long was I sleeping for?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Oh." Madame Pomfrey said, shuffling to her office. "About three days. You were unconscious most of the time. But, you healed fast. Really fast, dear. Faster than anyone I've ever healed."

Hermione nodded slowly, digesting the information. "What time is it?"

"The feast begins in about an hour." Madame Pomfrey explained. "You can go explore the castle for a while."

Hermione nodded, weakly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Victoria."

Hermione smiled a sad smile as she made her way out of the Hospital Wing.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

"Moony!" Sirius Black called out loudly, from outside the library. "Moony, old pal!"

Madam Pince shot Sirius a scathing glare. Peter and James cowered away from the hawk-like lady.

"Remus!" Sirius barked.

"Shhhhh!" Madam Pince hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes, glancing around the library looking for his friend.

Sirius ignored her. "Moony." He whispered. "Where are you?"

James and Peter exchanged amused looks. Peter's stomach growled.

"Just go in, Padfoot! I can't wait any longer! I'm starving." James snapped.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Never." He whispered, overdramatically. "I'll never set foot in there." He took a step back from the entrance.

Peter snickered. "You go, if your so hungry!" Sirius snapped at his best friend. They were all starving.

"Wormtail, you go." James offered. He shoved Peter into the library quickly, before he could protest. James and Sirius watched and snickered as Peter stumbled and tripped into the library. Madame Pince watched them all with narrow eyes. Peter cowered away from Madame Pince, looking around for Remus.

Peter turned back. "He's not in there."

"Let's just go to dinner." James said, rubbing his grumbling stomach. "This is pointless. Remus could be anywhere. They're going to run out of pie! Remus could be in the Great Hall right now!"

"Well then, let's go!" Sirius explained, and practically ran to the Great Hall.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

Remus Lupin walked slowly out of the castle and into Hogwarts Grounds. He was valuing his time. His own time, which he rarely had, not that he was complaining. He loved his friends and their company. But mischief seemed to follow them everywhere. And Remus breathed in deeply, inhaling the extra strong scent of the Great Lake and fresh air. Nature. He just wanted some time to relax. To breath. Outside.

Especially when the full moon was so close. It calmed him to be outdoors. He really didn't want to hear the _whole _school chewing their food.

Remus sat himself down on his favorite beech tree, facing the Great Lake. The view was breathtaking. The sun was just setting, casting a pink and orange all around. Remus smiled contently to himself, as he propped open his N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration book. He wanted to get ahead.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps. Remus lifted his head. He couldn't see anyone near him. Darn, super hearing. Remus returned to his book.

Remus heard them again, the footsteps. They were coming closer, because they were getting louder. Remus sniffed the air. It was a girl.

"Remus…" A soft voice reached his ears.

The voice was a new one, but it was spoken with such familiarly, like this girl knew Remus all her life, that shocked him.

Remus glanced up.

It _was_ a girl. And she was staring at him, as if she didn't believe it was him.

Remus could already atomatically tell there was something about her that made her different from other girls. She was beautiful, her wavy honey brown hair blowing gently in the wind and onto her face. The orange—y glow from the sun made her hair look glowing. Her chocolate color brown eyes sparkled with what looked like tears. They were hallow, and there was a scar on her eyebrow Remus noted, but that didn't stop the fire from burning in her eyes. Ahhh, how Remus loved his super eyesight sometimes.

But, there was something there, in her eyes.

Recognition. That was what it was.

But from what and when?

"Do I know you?" Remus asked, hesitantly.

The strange girl swallowed. "H—Hi." She said, softly. She looked like she was about to cry.

The girl cleared her throat. "Um…Hi." The girl seemed to be thinking of whether to come over or not, because a second later, she walked over, clutching something from her neck.

"I'm Her—Victoria Krum." Victoria stared into her chocolate brow eyes. She was nervous, he could smell it.

"Hello, Victoria. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said, shaking her hand, wondering if that really _was_ her name. Remus Lupin was not stupid. He didn't miss that. Noticing her plain robes, he spoke. "You're new."

Victoria looked confused a moment, before glancing down at her robes, as if she just noticed them, because she made an 'oh' face. "Yes. I'm new."

Remus thought she looked familiar for a moment. "Hey…" he trailed off. "You're the girl!"

Victoria looked confused. Remus quickly explained. "Err… Me and my friends found you over their a few days ago. We brought you to the Hospital Wing."

Victoria's face drained of all color. She looked horrified.

"Oh… I—um… Thank you." She said, graciously. "You saved my life."

Remus smiled, but it instantly faded. "What—happened?" He asked, wondering if it was his place to ask. He hoped he sounded concerned, because he was.

"I—err… got lost in the Forbidden Forest… and I tried Appariating." Victoria said, sheepishly.

Remus looked at her disbelievingly.

"There were Acromantulas." She added, hastily. Remus nodded. That _was_ true. He had smelled them when he was a wolf. And he heard storie about them from Padfoot and Prongs.

"So, why are you transfering so late into the year?" Remus asked, poliltly, setting his book aside.

Victoria seemed relived that the subject was changed. "I transferred from Durmstrang. My parents… they… passed away. And I lived nearer here than Durmstang… so Dumbledore offered to let me come here." She explained.

"I—I'm sorry for you loss." Remus said, sencerly. Remus looked at her curiously. "Excuse me for saying, but you sound English."

"My mother was born in England. I guess I picked up the accent."

'_Well'._ Hermione thought._ 'It wasn't a lie'. _

"Ah." Remus nodded.

"What's…" Victoria paused. "What's it like at Hogwarts?"

Remus thought for a while. "It's wonderful. The teachers are great. And I'm sure that it's much warmer here than at Durmstrang. You'll love it here. I—could show you around." Remus offered.

Victoria beamed. "That was be great, Remus. Thank you."

Remus smiled softly at her.

"What are you reading?" Victoria asked, gesturing to the book that Remus had set aside.

"Oh." Remus said, picking it up. "N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration."

Victoria's face lit up, and her eyes sparkled with joy. A very different look from her sad one from earlier. It was like she now radiated life. "Oh! That's wonderful! I love Transfiguration!"

"Really?" Remus asked, curiously. Victoria nodded.

And Remus smiled. He just made a new friend.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

Sirius, James, and Peter walked into the Great Hall, ready to devour everything in their line of sight. But as they plopped down in their usual seats, they noticed there was no food.

Sirius glanced around, noticing that all the other tables had no food either.

"Why isn't their any food?" James asked, a Fifth Year Gryffindor, by the name of Jenny Milard, a few seats down. Her eyes widened when she noticed James was talking to her.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked, flipping her hair, and fluttering her eyelashes at James. James frowned. "There's a new girl. Dumbledore's throwing her a feast. It's all over school." Jenny turned away from James, annoyed at a little Third Year for asking her the same thing, interrupting her conversation with James.

"New girl?" James asked, turning to Sirius and Peter. "Do you think it's that girl we found by the Lake? Maybe she's healed?"

The Great Hall doors suddenly opened. It was Remus.

"There you guys are." Remus said, as he took a seat next to his friends. "I was looking for you, guys."

"We were looking for you also. We even check the library." Peter spoke up. His stomach growled.

"I was outside." Remus explained. "I met—"

The Great Hall doors opened Professor McGonagall came in, the Sorting Hat in her hands, and the new girl trailing in behind.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG **

"Thanks for showing me the way to the Transfiguration Classroom, Remus." Hermione said, her hand on Professor McGonagall's classroom doorknob. "I'll see you at dinner."

Remus nodded, and waved, before walking to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione took a deep breath, knocked, and pushed open the door.

"Ah, there you are. Come along, quickly. My name's is Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Come along, the students are getting restless." Hermione looked up in surprise when she noticed it was McGonagall, a much younger McGonagall. Hermione smiled at her as her used to be professor ushered her out of the classroom and into the corridors.

"Her—I mean, Victoria. Victoria Krum." Hermione said, as she followed her professor toward the Great Hall. Hermione inhaled the familiar sent of Hogwarts and felt tears of joy. She had missed Hogwarts so much.

"Now, There are four houses you could be sorted into. There are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Tomorrow at breakfast, your Head of House will give you you Time Table. Here we are." Hermione, of course already knew this, but Victoria didn't, so she pretended to be listening. Professor McGonagall threw open the doors and walked on. Hermione trailed along.

Hermione inhaled deeply, as a thousand heads svivled in her direction. Some had angry glares, probably cranky because they had to wait for dinner. Hermione followd McGonagall to the front of the Hall, trying very hard to ignore the stares burning holes into her body as she walked.

Dumbledore stood up. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled back. Hermione cast a quick glance at the Gryffindor Table. She atomatically spotted the Marauders. She skimmed the students, looking for a red head.

Hermione found her. Lily Evans was bent down and reading a book, but she glanced up when she noticed Hermione. Hermione smiled, staring into the eyes that looked exactly like Harry's. Hermione inhaled. Lily furrowed her brow at Hermione, but smiled notheless. Hermione turned back to Dumbleodore.

Dumbledore cleard his throat. "Everyone. Settle down, please." He said, as the crowd broke into whispers about the mysterious new girl. "Today, for specific reasons, we have Victoria Kurm form Durmstrang joining us for her Seventh Year and Final at Hogwarts. I expect everyone to welcome Victoria with open arms. Now, Minvera, the sorting."

McGonagall nodded. Hermione swallowed. And sat on the ricketly stool Dumbledore had conjoured. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

Even after Seven Years, the Hat _still_ fell past her head. As a voice 'hmm' in her ear, Hermione couldn't help but think that this would be her _second_ Sorting.

'_Hmm. Curious. A Time Traveler. I see this isn't the first time I've Sorted you.' _Hermione felt the Sorting Hat in her head. Hermione swallowed. '_Curious… You are special, Miss Granger. Special indeed.'_

'_How so?_' Hermione asked, in her head, furrowing her brow. Everyone was staring at her. She felt the stares.

'_Hmm… Very intelligent. Intelligent beyond your years. So intelligent, Miss Granger, you could even surpass most Ravenclaws. Very, very brave. But sometimes, brave isn't exactly a good thing, is it Miss Granger?_' The Sorting Hat drawled, in her head, ignoring her question.

"No…" Hermione whispered, accidentally out loud. "It really isn't."

The students and Professors watched Hermione closely. The looked even more curiously when Hermione accidentally out loud.

'_You have a great heart, Miss Granger. But, very close-minded. And that won't work well. You are most certianly not a Hufflepuff._' Hermione smiled a little, as the Hat continued. '_You are suprisingly cunning when you want to be. More cunning than most, more than you know_.'

Hermione swallowed, thickly.

'_You have traits for all House, Miss Granger… Hmm… I give you a choice_.'

'_A—A choice?_' Hermione asked in her head.

'_Yes. What house would you like to be in, Miss Granger?'_ The Hat asked.

"_I—want…I want to be Gryffindor_." Hermione stated, in her head, with a tone finality. 'It's the only place I belong.'

'Very well, Miss Granger.' The Sorting Hat said. Could you _hear_ a smirk? Hermione thought incredously. "Gryffindor it is.'

"GRYFFINDORRRRR!" The Hat cried out for the whole Hall to hear. The Gryffindor burst into cheers, welcoming their new House member. Dumbledore clapped cheerfully.

'_You turely are a special person. Good luck, Hermione Granger_.' Hermione heard the Sorting Hat mutter, in her ear, over the clapping from her table, and the happy cheers that food was to come, before it was pulled off her head by Professor, and new Head of House, McGonagall. '_You'll need it.'_

Hermione swallowed, thickly again. The words echoing in her head. '_You'll need it… You'll need it… You'll need it…_'

Hermione turned and slowly made her way over to the cheering table, as Dumbledore stood up and annouced the start of the Feast.

Hermione caught sight of Remus waving at her, saying he saved her a seat. Hermione instantly remembed who his friends were.

Oh boy, would she ever need it.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note ; Hello everyone! Another chapter done, done, and done! ;) Anyways, Hermione meets thee Marauders', Lily, and her new roommates. Yay! I know I haven't been updating Always Pure & The Result of Firewhiskey. But I was working on this. Thanks so much everyone, for reading. I know this chapter is long, but it's not very good. But, I tired. 

**Oh, and just a warning, their won't be much Sirius & Hermione until the later chapters. Anyways, just saying. I apologize. But, that's how I planned it. Just telling you guys.**

**Anyways, oh my gosh! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much—Nymphie07, ****Transgenic-girl****MissSiriusBlack-x****googlibear****Becki****Naturally Potter****My sanity****JustAGirl101****—for the reviews! It drove me on. I had major writer's block for Kristie, Kellie, Laura, and Lily! Thanks!**

**Now, on with the story! ;)**

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG

Hermione stared at the Remus Lupin waving at her to come over with bated breath. The occupants from the other House were already eating, but was looking at her curiously as Hermione stood wide-eyed in shock as she stared at Remus.

She was going to sit with the Marauders.

Marauders ; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… and _Peter Pettigrew_.

This was down right _horrible_, if Hermione _really_ thought about it. She was going to sit with her best friend's, who was probably dead right now, _father_. Did she mention the said father was dead? And she was going to be sitting with Sirius Black, her best friend's Godfather, Azkaban escapee, accused murderer…who was also dead. Remus Lupin a werewolf… and her ex-professor, who she actually saw die, by the way. And Peter Pettigrew—the traitor, the murderer, the vile _rat_.

Sure, she knew they were going to be _there_ at Hogwarts, but she absolutely forgot the fact that she would have to actually associate with them. She should have figured when she saw Remus Lupin outside by the Lake.

Hermione vaguely remembered she was still standing in front of the Great Hall having a panic attack. And she was hyperventilating. And people were staring.

"Miss Krum?" Hermione vaguely heard her Professor, Minerva McGonagall, call out to her, worriedly. Was it just her or did everything look hazy all of a sudden?

"Miss Krum?" McGonagall's voice was nearer now. She could also her Dumbledore's voice.

She was feeling faint. Oh god! She was going to faint in front of everyone! Of course, this thought only made her hyperventilate out more.

"Hermione?" Hermione's eyes snapped open so quickly, her head hurt. "Are you all right, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked, quietly so no one would hear her real name. Dumbledore was peering down at her with his seriously annoying twinkling blue eyes. Did they ever _not _twinkle?

"I—I'm fine. Just a little woozy." Herm—Victoria said softly, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"You're probably just hungry, my dear." Dumbledore offered, smiling down at her. Victoria smiled hesitantly back.

"Yeah. I—I probably am. Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled softly, turned, and walked over to the Gryffindor Table looking around for a seat. Students were staring and gawking at her unabashedly as Hermione looked for a seat.

Hermione gave a small whimper as she noticed there weren't any seats left except for a few next to Remus and the Marauders. Hermione slowly made her way over.

"Hello, Remus." Hermione said, softly when she reached the table. Heads glanced up in surprise when they noticed she knew Remus.

"Hello, Victoria." Remus smiled back. Such a kind, trusting smile. Hermione had to choke back tears, at the familiarity of it. Remus was the exactly the same. He had the same bright blue eyes that made Hermione want to trust him completely… and she did. He even had the same kind smile. His face looked worn though… and much, much too tired. The full moon must be approaching, Hermione mused, sadly.

He had smiled that exact smile when Hermione ran past him leading the First Years to safety. Hermione vaguely remembered the smile disappear when he remembered something. Maybe he did… know? Why did he say _anything_? Something? To at least warn her?

Hermione turned her head and gave an audible gasp. For a moment, Hermione thought she was Harry…but, it wasn't, of course it wasn't, it was James. The resemblance was uncanny though. _'Wow… He certainly does look like Harry. Or well, Harry looks like James_.' Hermione noted, in her head. James and Harry had the same chin, same face, practically the same height, and the exact same hair, messy in the front and even messier in the back. It was odd…for Hermione. If Hermione tried hard enough, she could even imagine it was Harry, just without the infamous lightning bolt scar and Lily's emerald green eyes. Instead, they were an amazing caramel-ish hazel color. Hermione felt she couldn't decide which she liked better.

"I'm James. James Potter." James Potter smiled at her. Hermione smiled a watery smiled, that no one noticed, of course, and shook his hand.

"Victoria Krum. It's nice to meet you." Hermione introduced.

"And I," said an overdramatic voice. Hermione turned her head and giggled. "Am the famous, Sirius Black, at your service." Sirius grinned at her.

Sirius defiantly caught Hermione off guard. Nothing could have _ever_ prepared Hermione for this. Sirius Black was _handsome_ and stunningly so.

'Hermione! This is _Sirius_!' Hermione's mind screamed at her, but Hermione couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks when Sirius took her hand, leaned in, and kissed it.

Hermione was saddened. Who knew Sirius was like that? '_Well, Hello Hermione! What happened to your brain? If you spent twelve years in Azkaban for murders you didn't commit with the real killer on the loose, you would look gaunt and hollow like also!'_

Hermione seriously needed to stop having conversations in her head. It wasn't good for her. But this Sirius Black wasn't anything like the Sirius Black she knew. Oh no, defiantly not. This Sirius Black was young, handsome, and playful. His eyes weren't hallow like the ones she was familiar with. This Sirius's eyes were sparkling, with youth, happiness, and mischeif. Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest as guilt overwelmed her.

Not going to Azkaban does wonders, that was for sure.

"Victoria." Hermione sighed softly, when Sirius lowered her hand. Hermione looked to Sirius' left and her eyes instantly hardened.

"Hi." Peter Pettigrew squeaked. Hermione felt a humongous erge to tackle Peter onto the floor and strangle him to death, but stopped herself at the last minute. Because, well, she was Hermione. She wasn't Harry or Ron or Fred or George or Draco. She wasn't rash.

So Hermione settled for a cold, "Hi."

"So, Durmstrang, eh?" Sirius asked. Remus gestured for a seat next to him. Hermione sat down and loaded some chicken into her plate. Hermione nodded.

"What's it like?" James asked curiously. Hermione blanched.

"Um…" Hermione thought for a minute. "Cold. Very cold. Hogwarts is much warmer."

Well, it was true. Durmstrang _was_ cold.

"Oh." James furrowed his brow. Hermione lowered her eyes onto her plate.

"Soo…" Sirius trailed off, staring at Hermione. Hermione blushed at his scrutiny.

"So." Remus interrupted Sirius who was most likely about to ask something stupid or offending, and from Sirius' pouting face, it looked like Remus was right. "What classes did you take in Durmstrang?"

"Oh." Hermione said, looking relieved for some reason. She mentally thanked Remus. Sirius would have probably asked her something about her family or Durmstrang or another thing she wouldn't be able to answer. "Well, I took Arithmancy, N.E.W.T Level Charms, History of Magic, Advanced Level Ancient Runes, Astronomy, N.E.W.T Level Potions, N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, oh, and of course, Defen—Dark Arts." Hermione mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe she forgot Durmstrang taught Dark Arts, not Defense.

"James!" Sirius whisper-hissed loudly. "It's a _she_-Remus!"

Remus glared and Hermione scowled. Sirius had said the exact same thing in her Fifth Year at Grimmuald Place during Christmas Break. Had he known then? Why didn't anyone _tell _her? All this thinking was hurting her brain. And she was getting madder with each thought.

"That's interesting." Remus smiled, ignoring James and Sirius' snickers. Peter looked unsure whether to laugh or not. "Here, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh." Hermione pretended to look surprised.

"Hi." A new voice said. Hermione looked up and stared into Lily Evans' beautiful emerald eyes. Lily was gorgeous. Her thick red, almost Weasley red, hair cascaded down her back in waves, her emerald green eyes sparkled, and she had a kind smile on her face. Hermione instantly knew why the infamous James Potter liked her. Lily was very pretty, and probably as nice as everyone who knew her said.

"Hello." Hermione smiled. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was talking to the famous Lily Evans. This was Harry's mother. This was the Lily that gave birth to her best friend. This was the Lily that sacrificed her life for Harry. This was the Lily that protected Harry with her blood. This was the Lily that saved Harry countless times. And she was standing right in front of Hermione.

"I'm sorry to—" Lily began, but was cut off by James.

"My beautiful Lily flower!" He cried, unnecessarily loud, considering the fact that Lily was standing in front of Hermione who he was sitting next to. "Come to confess your undying love for me once and for all?"

The whole Gryffindor table watched James and Lily, amused.

Lily glared at him. If looks could kill, James would be popping daisies.

Everyone recoiled, including Hermione. "I am not your Lily flower! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I am not in love with you! Get it through your thick, fat Quittich obsessed, skull!"

Everyone flinched, James included.

"Well put, Evans!" Sirius cheered, lifting his goblet of pumpkin juice, trying to hold back his laughter. A few girls, who Hermione thought was most likely the James and Sirius Fan Club, giggled. The boys near them burst out laughing.

"Victoria, right?" Lily smiled sweetly, turning to Hermione, ignoring Sirius. Hermione nodded, wide eyed at how fast her mood changed. "Oh. Professor Dumbledore said as Head Girl, I have to show you the common room. I'm sorry to bother you now, but I have rounds soon."

"Oh." Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "It's alright. I'm finished anyways."

Hermione pushed her plate away; eyeing James saddened expression, Remus sympathetic look, and Sirius' mirth filled face. Sirius looked like he was trying really hard not to loose it. He was turning red.

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, the noise turned up again.

"Lily flower?" Hermione heard Sirius laughing at James as Hermione walked with Lily out. Hermione shook her head, smiling to herself.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG  
**

"And then Potter hexed him! Out of nowhere, while Severus' back was turned!" Lily stomped her foot, her green eyes blazing with rage. Hermione smiled at her. She knew Lily and her were going to be great friends.

"I see." Hermione said, smiling at Lily's expression. It was obvious Lily was in love with James, even if she constantly said she hated him. Lily just needed a little, okay, huge push, while James just needed to stop being so… bigheaded. "That's a horrible cowardly thing to do." Hermione added in an after thought, humoring her.

"I know!" Lily yelled. "I can't believe—GillyWater—them sometimes!"

The Fat Lady swung the portrait door open and Hermione and Lily stepped in. Hermione pretended to be amazed at the Gryffindor common room.

Lily stopped her rant about James and Sirius to explain the common room to Hermione. "The Girl's Dormitory is on this side. The boy's is in the others."

Hermione nodded, glancing around the common room. Everything looked the same. Just…newer?

"Oh look, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up." Lily explained, pointing at the Gryffindor bulletin board. Hermione glanced at it also.

"What's Hogsmeade?" she asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know what it was. It's a village near Hogwarts. It's amazing. It has practically everything. I have to show you around. Would you like to come with my friends and me? It'll be great! I'll introduce you to them tomorrow." Lily said, excitedly.

"Oh. Of course, I would love to. Thank you, Lily." Hermione smiled at her. Lily smiled back.

"Li—Lily?" a tiny voice called. Hermione and Lily both turned their heads to the portrait door. "There's someone hurt on the sixth corridor." It looked like a little first year.

"Oh gosh!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Hermione! I'm Head Girl." Hermione nodded understandingly, but felt a pang of jealously. If Hermione were in _her _time, she would be Head Girl. Hermione sighed, as Lily smiled, waved and ran out of the common room.

Hermione walked over to her usual red couch by the fire in her old time and plopped down on it.

How come Sirius and Remus never mentioned this? This was huge. She understood Remus not telling her, but Sirius would have totally blurted it out to her his first chance. Did someone tell them not to tell her? Was it Dumbledore? Was it_ her_? It was possible. Hermione knew they remembered this. They would have had to. Hermione did remember Sirius staring at her in disbelief and wonder in the Shrieking Shack in Third Year. Hmmm…

What about Harry? Hermione wondered if he was okay, with Ginny on the brink of death, Ron gone, and Hermione disappearing. Harry would be crushed. Hermione knew not knowing was worse than knowing. Harry could have probably assumed the Death Eaters took her, if he was still living that is, and would probably look for her.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears still came. Ron. Harry. Ginny. Remus. Tonks. Mrs. Weasley. The list was endless. It was all so horrible.

If Ginny, Ron, and her were gone, no one would encourage and stand with Harry. Harry would most defiantly give up hope entirely and the Wizarding World would fall. The Dark would win. If Harry were still living, his life would be harder than ever.

Why couldn't Hermione just have died? At least she would be with Ginny and Ron and the others. Then she would at least know how Harry was doing.

Was God or Merlin or someone giving her a second chance? She had been fighting side by side with Harry and Ron since First Year. Were they giving her a second chance to… live?

Why wasn't _Harry_ here instead of her? Everyone knows he deserves this more than anything. Harry would have given anything and everything to be in her place right now. Hermione felt the familiar taste of pennies in her mouth and prickling in the back of her eyes. It was a sure sign that she was about to, not just cry, but also have an all out sobbing session. It was all so unfair. Harry deserves this more than anyone. And _she_ of all people got it.

'_Life isn't always fair, Hermione.'_ Sirius' voice drifted in her mind. He had told her that at Grimmuald Place during Christmas.

"Err…Excuse me?"

Hermione hastily wiped away her tears and turned around.

"Yes?" Hermione mumbled, a little irritable.

Standing before Hermione were two gorgeous twins. '_Was everyone here gorgeous?_' Hermione thought darkly to herself. The twins had medium length black hair, a nice tan, and what seemed to be endless pools of brown eyes.

They sort of reminded Hermione of the Patil sisters. They had both died heroic deaths.

"Oh. We're sorry." The twin on the left apologized quickly.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to bother you." The other added. "We just wanted to ask if you were all right." Both twins nodded.

"Oh! I'm fine. I was just thinking." Hermione held out her hand. "I'm Victoria."

"Hey." The left twin said. "I'm Kellie, and this is my sister, Kristie." They smiled at her. "We're your new dorm mates, by the way."

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"You must be taking Lily's old bed. She made Head Girl this year, so she'll be sleeping in her own dorm now." Kristie explained smiling.

"Come on. We'll show you where it is." Kellie beamed widely, gesturing to the Girl's Dormitories. Hermione smiled and nodded, pleased with their generosity, and let the girls lead the way.

"Why'd you move here, to Hogwarts?" Kristie asked, as they headed up the dormitories.

"Well, my parents… they passed away. And I lived in Britain and Durmstrang was so far away. I wasn't able to go. But Dumbledore came and offered me a place here, at Hogwarts." Hermione explained, sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have asked when everything's still so fresh." Kristie apologized, as all three of them stepped in the dorm.

"It—It's alright." Hermione said, looking around.

Everything was the same and familiar, but the air was somehow different. Hermione frowned. _Everything_ was different. This dormitory didn't have Lavender and Parvarti's makeup kits and boxes scattered all over the floor. This dormitory didn't have her discarded books along her bed. This dormitory didn't have Crookshanks lounging on her bed contently. This dormitory didn't have girly posters and the discarded clothes of her dorm mates. This dormitory didn't have Lavender and Parvarti's girlish giggles and gossip voices interrupting her reading. This dormitory didn't have Lavender demanding Hermione to do something with her hair. This dormitory didn't have Parvati always volunteering to lend Hermione clothes. This dormitory didn't have the girls rounding on her about Harry or Ron.

This dormitory was _totally different. _

Hermione knew she missed them when she became Head Girl, but still it wasn't in the dormitory. Lavender and Parvati always welcomed her back into her old bed, when she just missed the comfort of the Gryffindor Dorms. But actually not seeing them or their items made Hermione's heart clench painfully. Hermione never realized how much they meant to her, even if they were annoying, gossip-hungry, boy-obsessed, and cared more about their looks than education. No offense to them, of cause. It was just that Hermione was the complete opposite from them.

Okay, so maybe she was also annoying, beside the point! But, she certainly was gossip-hungry, boy-obsessed, and she didn't care about her looks _that_ much. Hermione sighed, turning her attention back to the twins who had, by their looks, been talking for a while.

"So, what do you think?" Kellie nudged her, smiling.

"We know it's totally plain, but the beds are so comforting!" Kristie gushed, shoving Hermione into an empty bed, which she guessed was hers.

"Yeah. You guys are right. It is." Hermione sighed, lying back onto the covers and closing her eyes.

The door suddenly flew open. Sounds of laughter filled the room; it was Lily and a really skinny blond girl.

"Oh. Hey Kris, Kells. Oh. Hello Victoria." Lily greeted, still smiling, her eyes filled with mirth. Lily plopped down on one of the beds.

Kristie and Kellie waved at Lily and the blond.

"I'm Laura." A blond girl smiled as she stuck her hand out. Hermione smiled back and shook her hand. Laura was very skinny. Her clear blue eyes glimmered with happiness; probably from all the laughing she did from earlier. Laura reminded Hermione of Luna. But nothing could have ever replaced Luna. Luna's eyes were pools of a wonderful mystery. Hermione could not think of Luna, not now. Thinking about Luna would lead to something of the sort of her past and Hermione could not think of that. No, especially not now.

"Hi." Hermione smiled, still shaking Laura's hand. "I'm Victoria."

"I know!" Laura gushed.

'_Hmmmm…._' Hermione pondered to herself. '_She seems like a Lavender sort of person._'

"My cousin goes to Durmstrang." Laura explained. "He loves it there." Hermione nodded, hoping Laura wouldn't ask any questions of any sort. "Soo… any cute guys there?" Laura winked at Hermione. Hermione blinked at her.

"Laura!" Lily exclaimed, hitting Laura on the arm.

"What!" Laura wrinkled her nose, rubbing her arm, which was now turning red. "My cousin's a guy and he never tells me!"

Kristie and Kellie giggled, but Lily rolled her eyes. Laura was looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Err… No. Not really." Hermione mumbled, thinking about the Durmstrang people in her Fourth Year. Laura looked saddened.

"Hey, where's your trunk?" Kristie asked, noticing there was nothing at the foot of Hermione's bed. Hermione glanced at the foot of her bed.

Hermione mentally groaned. She had forgotten to tell Dumbledore she had no things or books. "Well… It got lost on the way." Hermione explained. Laura was fumbling through her trunk, Kristie was frowning sympathetically, and Kellie was flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly.

"You can always borrow stuff from us until you Hogsmeade Weekend." Kristie said sadly.

Hermione nodded weakly. "Thanks." She said softly.

"You'll love it here at Hogwarts, Victoria." Kellie gushed, smiling at her, changing the subject.

"Oh, Victoria. Have you read '_Hogwarts; A History'_? I have it in my dorm. I could go get it for you." Lily offered kindly.

"Oh no. It's all right. I've read it." Hermione said, smiling softly. She could almost hear Ron in the background saying, '_Yeah, probably about a hundred times!_'

"Oh really?" Lily's eyes lit up. "I—

"Anyways…" Laura spoke up, loudly. Lily's whose mouth was open because she was about to say something, snapped it shut, and glared. "We saw you all buddy buddy with the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Hermione asked, again pretending to be confused.

"James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Kristie explained. She was now digging in her trunk.

"Oh." Hermione nodded, pretending to understand. Lily rolled her green eyes again.

"What do you think?" Laura asked excitedly, running a brush through her long blond hair. Hermione blinked. "Don't you think Remus is a total hottie?" Laura sighed as she turned to look at Hermione.

"Remus?" Hermione's eyes buldged out. '_Did anything ever happen between Remus and Laura? Would this ruin everything with Tonks?_' Hermione asked herself. Hermione cursed herself for not finding more about the Marauders.

"Laura's in love with Remus." Kristie explained, rolling her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

"I am _not_!" Laura hissed. Laura glared hatefully at Kristie.

"She's completely smitten." Kellie grinned, as Larua grabbed her hairbrush, holding it up as if about to throw it at both of them. She couldn't seem to decide which one to throw it at first.

Hermione thought she looked rather scary.

"But she won't admit it…" Kristie concluded. Kristie stuck her toungue out at Laura who harumped.

"Okay. Fine! I admit, I'm completely and totally smittin with Remus Lupin!" Laura burst out. Kristie and Kellie shared looks of thimph. Lily smiled at Laura. Hermione watched everyone amused.

"Well…" Kellie said pointly, looking at Lily.

"Well _what_?" Lily snapped. Kristie, Kellie, and Laura sighed and looked pointly at her.

"Well, James, that's what!" Laura yelled. Lily narrowed her eyes at her. Kristie turned toward Hermione to explain.

"James was in love with Lily since 3rd year." Kristie explained. "He's constantly asking her out. It's obvious they're in love with each other. Lily just constantly denys it."

Hermione pressed her fist onto her mouth to stop laughing. Lily narrowed her eyes at Kristie.

"I'm not denying anything!" Lily yelled. Hermione was reminded of Molly and Ginny, who's anger was just like Lilys. Hermione felt her heart clench. Lily reminded her of Ginny so much, it hurt to look at her.

"So you admit it?" Laura said grinning, apparently they were used to Lily's outbursts of rage.

"I'm not denying anything _because_ there's _nothing _to deny!" Lily hissed, dangerously.

"Lily, if I can admit I'm in love with Remus, then you can admit you're in love with James." Laura reasoned as she walked over to the vanity table and began to brush her hair again. Lily gave an exasperated wail before grabbing a pillow and flopping down on the bed again.

"Common Lily." Kellie said exasperated. "Give the poor bloke a break. Just give him a chance. You never know, he could be the one." Hermione smiled softly at the irony.

"Yeah." Laura said, look wistfully. "I'd give anything to have Remus pinning like that for me." She sighed. Kristie and Kellie snorted. Hermione smiled softly.

Lily groaned. "Can we please stop talking about _them_?" she wailed, exsaperated. Lily said 'them' the way Purebloods said 'Mudblood'

Kristie, Kellie, and Laura sighed, but muttered 'fine'. Apparently, again, they were used to Lily like this.

"So, Victoria." Laura suddenly rounded on her. "Who do you think's the cutest?" Laura ignored Lily's groan of protest, which was muffled on a pillow.

"Wh—what?" Hermione asked, shocked. She could vaguly feel her cheeks burning as everyone, except Lily, whose face was covered by a pillow, stared at her, waiting for an answer.

The Marauders' were practically twenty years older than her. Even if they were her age in this time. It still felt wrong. Hermione shook her head.

"Laura." Lily scolded. She was now sitting up, her hair a little mused. "Not everyone thinks the Marauders' are cute, you know. It's just you."

Laura looked offended, but shrugged, and walked over to her bed.

"Anyways, I have rounds. I'll see you guys tomorrw. Good night." Lily said, waving. Lily shut the dorm door behind her.

"Here." Kellie said to Hermione. "You can borrow my pajamas until Hogsmeade weekend." Kellie handed Hermione a pair of pjs.

"Thanks so much." Hermione said, smiling at their kindness.

"No problem." Kellie said, waving it off. Kellie smiled at her before shutting her curtains. "'Night."

Laura and Kristie muttered the same before shutting their lamps and shutting their curtains. Hermione sighed and did the same.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

**So Hermione meets the Marauders', Lily, and her new roommates! Yay. Classes are in the next chapter. Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note ; Okay… I know. It didn't really have the classes… but the tiny part with Harry and Ron made up for it, right? Yes. That was so **_**hard**_**. I rewrote it over and over and over again. Because, at first, it was supposed to be for another story I was going to write. It was from a long time ago and I had to change it to suit this story. I know, I know. I haven't been updating FireWhiskey. I'm just having **_**major**_** writer's block. Just keep waiting. Thanks so much for those who are reviewing this story. It makes me so happy. **

**Thank you –**

**Becki,**

**zirrow,**

**Googlibear,**

**MissSiriusBlack-x,**

**JustAGirl101,**

**Annnnnnnd…..**

**Nymphie07,**

**And to answer your question ****Nymphie07**** - ****I really don't know because well, Remus said he didn't get in much relationships in the past because of his werewolf from, so i'm not really sure. What do you think? Should I make something happen between Laura and Remus:) Your advice would be wonderful. Anyone's advice would be wonderful.**

**Anyways, Thanks so much for all the review, subs, and alerts. I love you guys! ;)**

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

"Prongs! Keep it down!" Remus hissed. "You'll wake the whole Gryffindor tower!"

It was midnight. And currently, everyone in Gryffindor Tower was asleep, well, everyone except the Mauraders.

James, or as Remus called Prongs, ignored Remus and continued laughing.

"Lighten up, Remus." Sirius said, eyes filled with mirth, as he playfully shoved Remus.

"Argh." Remus said, Sirius's playful shove caused Remus to drop his Transfiguration book. "You made me lose the page." Remus bent down and pick up the book from the floor.

Sirius grinned at Remus. "Oh come off it Remus, you'll never be able to finish. It's already late. Just enjoy the rest of the night." James said as he shoved a Cauldron Cake in his mouth.

Peter nodded in agreement, before chugging his butter beer.

"Hey, gimmie one of those, Peter." Sirius said, holding his hand out. Peter grabbed a butter beer from the floor and handed it to Sirius. "Here. Take this, and enjoy." He handed the butter beer to Remus.

Remus sighed before placing the book on the counch and sliding down onto the floor with his friends. He accepted the butter beer and took a sip.

"So, what do you think of the new bird?" Sirius asked, before opening a chocolate frog, and eating it. "Nicholas Flamel." Sirius tossed the card onto the coffee table, containing food they nicked from the kitchens and sweets they bought from Hogsmeade.

"Victoria?" James asked, stuffing more Pumpkin Bread in his mouth. He started to chew with difficulty.

"Who else?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes. He took another sip of his Butter Beer.

"Well," Peter piped up, eyeing a piece of cheese on the table. "You could be talking about Janelle Crenshaw, your new Ravenclaw bird."

James nodded, still chewing his Pumpkin Cake. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about her." Sirius waved his hand around in an annoyed manner. "I was talking about the new girl. Victoria."

Remus snorted.

"Hey." James turned to Remus. "How did she know you?"

"I was sitting by the Lake." Remus said.

"So that's where you were!" Peter exclaimed, slamming his Butter Beer onto the table. James frowned at the interruption, before stuffing a Treacle Tart into his mouth. Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter.

"You were saying." Sirius turned back to Remus.

"I dunno what she was doing. I think she just came out for a walk and she… Never mind." Remus trailed off, looking thoughtful.

James frowned. "She what?"

"It was like…. She _knew_ me." Remus explained, looking at his friends, worried about their reactions.

"How would she know you?" Sirius asked, frowning at his friend. James looked thoughtful for a moment. Peter finally stuffed the cheese into his mouth and was chewing with his eyes closed, savoring the taste.

"I don't know." Remus mumbled.

Sirius, James, and Peter looked at each other for a moment and suddenly mock-gasped at their friend.

"No!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

"What has the world coming to?" James exclaimed louder, pretending to mock faint.

"Remus actually doesn't _know_ something!" Sirius really did look amazed.

James, Peter, and Sirius burst out laughing.

Remus frowned at them. "Any louder and you'll wake up the entire castle."

"Loosen up, Remus." Sirius swatted his friend on the arm.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "If they wake up, they can join us."

James nodded, still smiling. Remus rolled his eyes at his immature friends, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now." James said, stopping Sirius and Peters chattering. "We need a new fool proof prank for the first day of classes."

Remus sighed, but leaned closer. Peter and Sirius looked excited, but continue to joke about Remus' habit of being a bookworm.

"Wormtail! Padfoot!" James yelled, interrupting them once again. "Let's get serious!"

"I am Sirius…" Sirius muttered under his breath. Peter and Remus burst out laughing.

"When are we ever serious?" Remus asked James, who smiled.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

"_Harry?" Hermione Granger whispered into the cold, dark night, illuminated only by the full moon. The stars twinkled through the glass dome of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Harry Potter stayed silent as he stared into the night grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione swallowed, before stepping into the Tower, her black boots __**click-clacking**__, the only sound in the tower, other than the steady breathing of the two teens._

_Hermione reached a tentive hand and slowly placed it on Harry's shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. Harry slowly turned; already knowing it was one of his best friends, Hermione._

Hermione stared into the sorrow filled eyes of Harry Potter. Even though they reflected sadness, they still shown with the warmth that only Harry possessed. Hermione smiled softly at her best friend, watching his emerald green eyes light up.

_Hermione opened her mouth to say something, __**anything**__ to her friend, hoping to ease his worry and pain. But Harry pulled and engulfed her in a hug, crushing her. _

"_Harry… Harry… I—I can't breath!" Hermione hissed, pushing Harry away from her. Harry reluctantly let go, smiling softly at her. _

"_Hermione, I want you to know…" Harry paused, his green eyes boring into Hermione's chocolate brown ones. "I want you to know… that I love you, Hermione." Harry took Hermione's hands in his. Hermione's eyes widened. "As a friend." Harry added hastily, noticing her shocked expression. "You've been there for me since the beginning. You've helped me through… everything. And I don't know how to thank you. I can't even express my… Hermione, Don't cry. You know, I'm not good with—Oomph!"_

_Hermione jumped on Harry, engulfing him like he did to her earlier. _

"_Her—Hermione. I—Hermione!" Harry yelled, his face turning a little blue from the strength of Hermione's hug, strength both he and her didn't know Hermione possessed. _

"Sorry." Hermione said softly. Hermione quickly let go, hastily whipping her tears. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, before chuckling softly. Hermione smoothed down Harry's shirt.

"_Harry, I'm glad you saved me from the Troll." Hermione whispered and Harry's face broke into a grin, probably the first in days. _

"_Hermione. Here." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. The locket glimmered in the light of the full moon. The locket was silver, with carvings, and emeralds, forming the letter, __**S**__. S for Slytherin. _

"_Harry!" Hermione said, shocked. "Wh—What?" _

"_I want you to have it, Hermione." Harry said. He handed Hermione the locket. _

"_Harry! I can't possibly." Hermione protested. Hermione shoved the locket back onto Harry's hand. "I already have Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem! And I already have a locket! The one you gave me for Christmas. Remember?" _

"_I know. But, just take it, Hermione." Harry grabbed onto Hermione hand, placed Slytherin's Locket on top, closed it, and stepped back. _

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was drowned out._

"_Harry! Hermione!" a voice yelled from the stairways of the tower. Hermione and Harry wiped their heads over to the open door. "Harry!" _

_Ron Weasley appeared in the door, panting and clutching his side. "Harry." He wheezed. "He's—He's here." _

_Hermione's eyes widened, as she quickly pulled away from Harry. Two words. Those two words that changed the atmosphere in a matter of seconds._

_Hermione glanced from a panting Ronald to the determined Harry. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a definite nod. Hermione hesitated, but nodded back. Ron did the same. _

_This was what they've all be waiting for. This was what they've all be planning for. This was what they trained months for. __**For this**_

"_This is it, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly. She shook her head a little, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. _

"_Yeah." Ron said, hesitantly. "I guess it is." _

"_You know," Hermione said, straightening up and staring into Ron's brilliant blue eyes and then Harry's striking green ones. These were the eye colors she would remember for the rest of her life and probably beyond. "I think I was meant to do this." _

_Harry furrowed his brow at Hermione. "I mean, I think me and Ronald were __**destined **__to be with you Harry. I think we were meant to be here, fighting along side with you." _

_Ron stared at Hermione for a few moments, and nodded, definite at Harry. Harry stared at Hermione, as if taking in her form, her look, her hair, and her eyes, and then… he smiled._

"_Let's go." Harry said, looking into Ron's eyes. Harry made his way quickly down the stairs of the Tower, just as a loud 'BOOM' echoed throughout the whole castle. Hermione flinched, and ran down the steps, grasping Ron's hand. Ron smiled encouraging at her._

"_I love you, Hermione Jane Granger." He whispered in her ear, as Hermione started to reach for her wand. Ready to fight. _

"_I love you too, Ronald Billus Weasley." Hermione whispered back, voice cracking. _

_Ron gave a roguish grin, staring down at Hermione. And then, he kissed her. The Castle gave another loud 'BOOM' and the Death Eaters swarmed in, as Ron placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Savoring the moment, knowing it could be their last._

_Hermione and Ron pulled away, gasping for breath. Hermione gave Ron a hesitant smile. Ron had just snogged her. And, he just snogged her good. _

_Hermione let go of his hand, gave a smile, determined nod, and ran. _

_This was what they plan. This was it. The day they were all waiting for. This was the day to figure out the outcome of the entire Wizarding World. _

_It was the Final Battle. And it had started._

Hermione's eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings. She was in the Gryffindor Dormitory. Hermione sighed, wishing she could go back to sleep.

Hermione gingerly sat up. She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep. It was like that ever since she was a child. Once she woke up, she was awake. There was no going back to sleep.

Hermione reached at hand up and closed it around the locket Harry had given of her for Christmas. Hermione stared down at Ron's smiling face. He was waving at her. She smiled down at him.

She missed him.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair.

Why was she sitting here? All safe and sound, while Ron, Ginny, Harry, her parents, and countless others were up there or in pain right now.

She wanted to be with Ron. And Harry. And Ginny.

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with them. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It didn't make sense. Did… Fate have something in store for her? Was something supposed to happen? Did she cause something? Blah. This _so_ reminded her of Divination.

Hermione blinked back her tears and pondered the thought.

Was she the cause of something huge? Did she have to be sent here?

Hermione _knew_ that whatever happened here… it had already happened in her time… Did that make sense? Hermione shook her head, as if that could push out her thoughts. Hermione cursed herself again for never finding more about the Marauders. She could have asked them how she left or something. Hermione frowned and lowered her head down to stare at Remus and Sirius who were grinning mischievously at her.

Hermione sighed, as she glanced at her bedside table clock.

4:52 AM.

Hermione glared at the clock, willing it to go faster. She usually got up at 5:30.

Hermione wondered what time Dumbledore would be awake. She had a huge problem. She didn't have any clothes other than the one he gave her yesterday, any school supplies, and books. Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't have anything!

Hermione got up, grabbed her plain Hogwarts robe, and walked over to the Girl's Dormitory Bathroom to take a shower.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

Hermione fingered the tiny gum wrapper, wondering if she should transfigure it into a Gryffindor tie or wait for Dumbledore. Hermione sighed and put it down. It was almost six; she should just go to Dumbledore.

Hermione walked down quietly, not wanting to wake up her new dorm mates. Hermione walked down the stairs, wrinkling her nose at the mess.

Some one was up all night.

Hermione stepped over candy wrappers and out the common room.

"Err…" Hermione mumbled, as the Gargoyle narrowed it eyes at her. "Bertie Botts? Hmm… No? Err… Licorice Wands? Droodles Best Blowing Gum? Cockroach Clusters? No? I was so sure it was that one. Lemon Drop? Arghh! Fizzing Wizzbees? Sugar Quills! Ice Mice! Tooth Flossing String Mints! Arghh!" Hermione yelled, in frustration.

The Gargoyle remained motionless.

"Pepper Imps?" Hermione asked, taking a deep breath. "Can you please open up?"

The Gargoyle said nothing.

"You stupid…ugly… gargoyle!" Hermione shrieked.

"You know, taking to inatament objects is the first sigh of insanity?" came a drawl from the end of the corridor. Hermione scowled and turned around.

"It's not my fault it won't open!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Gargoyle then turned back around to the source of the voice.

Severus Snape came out from the corner, narrowing his eyes at her. Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. If she thought seeing the Marauders' were faint and panic worthy, she underestimated Snape.

"Hi." Hermione said, about she stick out her hand, but thought better of it. This was Snape.

Snape stared at Victoria for a moment, before turned to the Gargoyle. "Jelly Slugs."

The Gargoyle jumped aside and Snape walked off. Hermione stared.

"Jelly Slugs…" Hermione mumbled, irritated as she climbed the rotating stairs. Hermione knocked on the Griffin Door knocker and waited, wondering if Dumbledore was even awake.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice came from inside. Hermione sighed and pushed open the door.

"Good Morning, Professor." Hermione said, as she walked into his office. Hermione eyed his little trinkets. Everything was exactly the same in her time.

"Ah. Good Morning, Miss Krum." Dumbledore smiled at her, rested his elbows on his desk, and brought his fingertips together, under his chin.

'_A typical Dumbledore move._' Hermione thought to herself, smiling fondly. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at her.

"I just… I don't have anything." Hermione finished lamely. She winced at how rude that sounded.

"Ah. Alas, my dear. I already pondered that thought. And I paid a visit to Diagon Alley just last night." Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it in the air.

"You have?" Hermione asked, wondering when Dumbledore actually had time to get her school supplies, but was grateful nonetheless. "Thank you so much, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled fondly at her, as a chest of school supplies and clothes appeared. "Your very welcome, Miss Krum. Now, about your little problem, I give you here a pass to the Restricted Section to the Library, should you ever decide you want to research about you predicament." Dumbledore handed Hermione a little pink slip. "And, You will have to meet with me once a week, seeing as I need to give you updates on what I find from my colleges about Time Travel."

"Thank you so much, Professor." Hermione said, grateful. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"This is no problem, Miss Krum." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, amused. "Help is always offered to those at Hogwarts for those who ask." Hermione's brain flashed to Harry and Ron for a brief moment before pushing them into the back of her mind. "Now, you should be off at breakfast."

"Right. Thanks again, Professor." Hermione smiled at Dumbledore, before levitating the trunk and waiting for it to drift out behind her before closing the door.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

"Victoria!" Lily called, as Hermione neared the Gryffindor Table. "Hey!"

"Hi, Lily." Hermione sighed as she plopped down onto the bench across from her best friend's mother.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Lily asked, frowning in concern at Hermione, as she chewed her toast.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, as she grabbed a muffin.

Lily nodded, and turned back to her book.

"Hey, Lily, what class do you have first today?"

"Huh? Oh, I have Potions." Lily smiled. "It's my favorite subject."

"Really?" Hermione asked, leaning closer, interested.

"Oh yes. What's yours?"

"Oh. I love Transfiguration." Hermione swatted her hand in the air.

"Good Morning, Miss Krum. Miss Evans." A voice came from behind. Hermione and Lily both turned around. It was Professor McGonagall. "Here is your Time Table, Miss Krum." McGonagall handed Hermione a sheet of paper. Hermione took it and stared.

"I have Potions with you soon." Hermione said, biting her lip, before looking up at Lily.

Lily beamed. "That's great! But…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pocketing her schedule.

"We're doing the Group Project Potion today." Lily explained. "And that Potter's in that class to. You know, I'm still shocked he got into N.E.W.T Level Potions. Much less, Head Boy."

"Maybe… he's just naturally smart?" Hermione offered, afraid of offending Lily. She had seen her temper. It was worse than Ron's.

"Highly unlikely." Lily huffed, going back to her toast. Hermione frowned, but continued to contently chew her muffin.

"Who's the Potion's professor?" Hermione asked Lily, curious.

"Oh." Lily said, pushing her plate aside. "Professor Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose. She completely forgot Professor Slughorn was in this time too. He used to always go on and on about Lily, she couldn't believe she forgot.

"Yeah." Lily beamed. "He's the best. You'll love him."

Hermione gave a tight smile. She just couldn't escape him and his Slug Club. "I hope so."

"My dear Evans!" James exclaimed as he plopped down next to Lily, the Marauders following after, grudgingly. Peter and Remus looked about to fall asleep. Sirius and James looked very energetic. Hermione smiled at them.

"Morning." She said.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Lily snapped, scooting away from them, tugging on Hermione arm, for her to follow.

"Nothing." James grinned, mischievously. "You said I couldn't call you my dear Lily _flower_."

"You just waiting to get slapped, mate." Sirius piped, loading food onto his plate.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't have _time_ to get into petty fights with you, Potter."

James looked disappointed. Hermione glanced back and forth between Lily and James.

"Come on, Victoria." Lily said, standing up. "Let's just go to Potions early. I have to double-check the potion anyways. And I can introduce you to Professor Slughorn!"

"Great…" Hermione mumbled, as Lily pulled her out of Hogwarts.

This was going to be a super long day.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBGHSBHG**

Yeah. This chapter was longgggg. Anyways, Review? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top:)


End file.
